Many healthcare providers rely on visual interpretation of a patient during a health assessment. For example, identifying abnormal posture or central adiposity are often assessed visually. It is important to distinguish between types of abnormal posture, such as scoliosis, pelvic twists, or lower cross syndrome for predicting health risks, prognostication, and effective intervention/therapy matching. Patient health data (PHD) is ordinarily collected and processed onsite in centralized medical centers, hospitals, clinics, and medical labs. The collected data are ported to electronic medical record systems to be examined and analyzed by physicians and other medical professionals for further health screening, health risk assessment, disease prevention, patient health condition identification (PHCI), and patient preventive/remedial health advocacy (PPRHA). Patient preventive/remedial healthy advocacy may be alternatively referred to as patient therapeutic interventions. The term “therapeutic” is used herein to broadly refer to prescriptive or nonprescriptive medicine, supplements, self-directed management, at-home care, therapies, medical/biological tests, referrals, and the like based on the patient health conditions. Often, patient health data collection and health assessment require in-person clinic or hospital visits by patients. Visual assessment of the human body carries inconsistency, lack of reproducibility, and requires access to a healthcare provider, which is not always possible in rural or underserved populations and often produce findings that can be inconsistent and difficult to reproduce. Alternatively, taking measurements by hand using measuring tape and a goniometer provides objective data, but is a very time consuming process. However, the same issues of inconsistency, lack of reproducibility, and requirements of access to a healthcare provider remain the same using handheld measuring tools. Additionally, manual anthropometric measurements such as measurements of girth or posture measurements have been shown to vary in precision and have poor inter and intra-actor reliability.